Cat Valentine
Cat Valentine, nascida como Caterina Shermaine Valentine,é uma menina de 16 anos da Hollywood Arts.Começou a estudar na Hollywood Arts aos 14 anos,em 2008.Cat é muito sensível e dramática.Ela nao tem nenhum relacionamento de namoro, mas e muito atrativa para os meninos por sua beleza e delicadeza. @Caterinaielee Cat Valentine Catherina Hannah Valentine nasceu em 14 de Julho de 1994 em Hollywood na Califórnia, onde se situa a Hollywood Arts. Ela é muito conhecida na Hollwood Arts pelo seu visual moderno e por ser muito sensivel, assim sendo chamada de rainha do drama ou ruivinha. È a garota da''' voz mais bonita da Hollywood Arts.' Relação com os Amigos Tori Vega '(2010 - Presente - Amiga)' ''Tori e Cat são amigas, aliás Cat foi uma das primeira amigas de Tori na Hollywood Arts.Cat demonstra muita preucupação com Tori, assim como os outros , mas as vezes , quando Tori tem um problema fala uma coisa nada a ver , porque ela é muito infantil .Uma coisa que valeu a pena foi quando deu a ideia que uma dona de um restaurante que vende Sushi que adora peças e famosos.Na peça de Jade ela mudou coisas e Jade não gostou Jade West (2008 - Presente - Amiga) Jade não tem muita paciência com Cat, apesar de quê Cat e ela﻿ são ótimas amigas. Já cantaram a música "Give It Up" juntas no episodio Freak The Freak Out. (Cade) Robbie Shapiro (2008 - Presente - TBA) Robbie e Cat são Grades amigos. Cat já mostrou para Robbie que toda menina beija bem, o beijando. Os dois são bons amigos, mas não mostram muitos diálogos. Apesar de quê há insinuações de Robbie ter uma queda por Cat ,mas cat sem pre o ignora. conheça: (Cabbie) Beck Oliver (2008 - Presente - Amigo) Beck e Cat não são vistos juntos por muito tempo na 1 temporada, mas na 2;3;4 não demonstram ter problemas um com o outro ate mesmo parecem que se gostao beck a protege no' ep crazy phone e a namoraa horrivel de andre e no ep .... cat da um taco de macarrao na boca de beck e no ep Um filme de Dale squires Cat beija Beck no filme'. Beck tem muita paciência com ela. Eles são grandes amigos. conheça o casal :'B'eck e C'at (bat)'' Trina Vega '''(2008 - Presente - N/A) Trina e Cat ''não se falaram no começo,porém no episódio Tori the Zombie é mostrado que elas são grandes amigas,e tem personalidades parecidas. Trivia * Em "Survival of the Hottest", André afirma que Cat pesa somente 40,82. Considerando sua altura de 1,70, isso pode ser um estiramento. * Já foi dito duas vezes que o personagem Cat é bipolar, mas é provável que não seja verdade. * O primeiro produto conhecido que ela comprou da SkyStore foi uma máquina fazedora de neve falsa e venenosa. Outros produtos que ela comprou foi o Limpador de Bolas de Tênis e a Raquete de Tenis Mais Fina de Todas. * Em Pilot, Cat diz que adora gatos. Isso pode ser considerado uma ironia, já que a atriz que interpreta ela, Ariana Grande, é alérgica a gatos. * Cat tem na verdade cabelo crespo e é morena, isso é revelado em Pilot. * No episódio Robarazzi, é revelado que dois de seus tios são homosexuais, quando ela diz "Eu tenho que visitar meu tio e meu tio". Isso foi confirmado por Dan Schneider em seu blog. * Seu nome de tela é HappyCat. * A cor de seu cabelo não é natural. * Seu nome pode ser uma referência a cantora e atriz Caterina Valente. * Dan Schneider revelou que seu nome do meio é Hannah. * Ela se recusa em dizer palavras "obscenas". * Ariana Grande afina mais sua voz para interpretar a personagem Cat. Galeria 180px-Cat_valentine1.jpg T_T_Z_C.png|Cat e Trina em Tori the Zombie. Cat.jpg BearIceCream.jpg Piggiecat.png|Cat e um porco de pelúcia em A Cena do Pássaro. Singing.jpg|Cat e Jade cantando ''Give it Up em Freak the Freak Out Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Principais Category:Personagens Femininos